Unwanted Mishap
by Tirison
Summary: Story of a man and a woman who happens to stick around each other a little more than usual. Steve Austin/OC. 2001 Attitude Era.
1. Prologue

**A very abrupt idea of making a Stone Cold fanfiction. Ever since I watched RAW 25th and he returned, I began watching the attitude era days and the SOB really stood out for me. So why not?**

 **Here's a little bit of preview, and and introduction of my OC... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lou Smith**

 **An eccentric young woman known for her straight-forward and erratic personality. Known for her reckless and unpredictable behavior, Smith is one of the most dominant and feared female wrestler in WWF...**

But behind the curtain, Lou Smith is very much the same.

* * *

WWF - 2001

 _ **THE show has ended, and soon another show already setting up. From city to city, from ring to ring, the show must go on. It's hard to believe that I found myself in the middle of all of that. Even after almost three years coming and going, I still feel somewhat disbelieve in what I have done for the name that I've build now, in what I am as a person. Looking back at what I've been through, I suppose it was all worthy. A small-town French girl, making the best of her passion into a career, making the American dream come true.**_

 _ **I was born and raised in a city of Lyon, France, living my little girl's life doing what I've always love to do. Sports! I mean, growing up I was born in this family of sports competition. My father was a well-known soccer player. His father before, my grandfather, was a track athlete. My aunty was a professional coach for French gymnastic team. So, yes my whole life I've been surrounded with sportsmen and women. Because of that, I was pressured to be an athlete, following the footsteps of the names that I was born into. And I was up for the challenge.**_

 _ **I decided to pursue my passion in gymnastic even more. You know, I learned gymnastic from the age of six, and already competing to be the best. And after I moved in to America, I did just the same. I competed in any event I could. I participated in gymnastic championship, winning medals and whatnot. I accomplished so much that I couldn't ask for more.**_

 _ **Well, I actually I could. I did ask for a chance in wrestling. Although, wrestling was never been the sport that I have taken interest in, at the early age. I watched the show with my brothers, I knew all this feuds and everything, but never paid attention to it much. But then my mind was opened to this new perception of wrestling that was when I first watched this independent wrestling show that my step-brother introduced me to. It was an eye-opener for me and I remember thinking, this is something that I can actually work with, when not doing gymnastics.**_

 _ **So, I**_ _**decided to**_ – there was a knock on the door. Lou Smith, who was reading a latest edition of Pro-Wrestling Illustrated, actually reading her own autobiography, finally got up after a third time knocks. Grabbing a nearby coat, she glanced at the small peephole to see who could have possibly disturbed her rest. Oh, of course. A job.

"Hi, there. Jarret, right?"

"You know my name? Oh thank you. I am Jarret. And a big fan of you, Miss Smith."

"Drop it the Miss thing. I am Lou, kid. And sorry to say, as much as I appreciate meeting you, I'm kinda onto something right now. Might as well be quick about that, yeah?" she glanced at the boy staff and pointed out to something that he was holding.

"Oh, y-yes I am. I am sorry. Here's your new letters from the writers. Signed and approved. If there's anything you need to ask –"

"Keep your breath, I already know the drill, young man. Thanks, though." Lou simply smiled and nodded, before taking a big brown envelope with the letter WWF on the center, all in caps and bold.

Ah, so she was assigned to a new storyline, as she read. Apparently since Chyna's injury on Royal Rumble few days before, resulting a time-off, Ivory's Women Championship storyline needed someone to fill in. From what Lou remembered, Women were busy. Jacqueline actually took a time off because of family issue. Lita along with the Hardy Boys was starting a feud with the Hollys. Trish Stratus was already in a relationship with Vince, oh wow. So her name written on the script was considered probable. Well... that meant she had the opportunity for a future title match. Yippie.

Best to put her game face on then.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, everything else goes back to Vince's idea.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

The ride from the hotel wasn't quite far away. Possibly about twenty minutes distance. But the traffic...phew, was way over the head. Lou admittedly regretted having to stop-by for some Chinese take-away located on the other end of the block, causing her to make a detour. At the last minute, Lita was craving some noodles and then the next thing she knew many people wanted some dumplings and rolls. And now still stuck on the car, Lou also began taking bites of her own pork buns.

Just as she finished her drink, her cellphone rang. Casually she turn the radio down and picked her phone up. "Hullo?"

"Where are you?! The briefing is about to start. We need to get prepared for the segment and stuff. Where are you?"

"I am driving. The traffic here is messed up."

"Oh please, there's only one route and I arrived just fine. You know you should have come earlier. You should've been here since half an hour ago."

"Blame Amy for making me take a stop for food. Besides, I already told you I'm going to be late. Stop calling me every now and then."

"Fine," the caller, Lisa let out a sigh of defeat. "How far you think are you?"

"Uh, twenty minutes, more or less."

"Okay. Drive safe, but hurry up."

"Yes, Ma'am."

So, after few weeks of creating an angle, the writers had finally came up with something to heat the tension between Lou Smith and Ivory. To begin with, Smith would finally interfered on an already-going feud between Ivory and Right to Censor stables and The Kat. Tonight on the show, The Kat would appeared in the ring, giving speeches and stuff, before Ivory and Steven Richards interrupted her, and later began harassing. Lou Smith was known to the universe as this laid-back but unpredictable young woman who just liked to mind everyone's business. So, it was a must that Lou Smith would come to the rescue and began a promo for the title match; that was basically what would happen later on the evening.

But just now, Lou Smith happened to still stuck in the traffic zone.

Good riddance, the traffic soon loosened up and Lou actually made it, just in time before Lisa made another phone call. Lou immediately went to the building, went to the Women's locker room, got changed, gave the food to Lita, and came straight to the scene.

The arena was already set, with all the lights, stages, audience seats, and of course the make-shift ring in the middle of all of that. Since it was early, the arena was still empty; apart from some ring-crews and a couple of wrestlers booked for tonight were seen hanging out talking about their match. Lisa could also be seen talking among them, before she finally noticed a black-haired woman came rushing down the ramp. Wasting no time, Lisa stormed off to get her.

"Louisa Smith!"

"Yeah, sorry. I know, I'm sorry. I won't be late again. I promise," Lou cut Lisa off almost too soon, resulting a grunt respond. "Anyway, what's the briefing drill?"

Lisa shook her head and handed a piece of paper to her. "Nothing much, just like usual. We play the fourth card." She explained briefly, before letting Lou read further about the information.

"Oh cool. So, how would we play?" Lou looked around for a little bit. "Where's the Kitty Kat?"

Lisa simply pointed out to The Kat, or kitty, as Lou would like to call her, who was talking to Jerry Lawler somewhere in the middle of the audience seat. Lou merely shrugged. "And how about our stuff? Do I have something to work on with you?"

"I guess, get ready to talk shit about me in the ring."

"Oh, you bet! I could start now," Lou lightly jabbed her finger to Lisa's shoulder.

"Stop it!" Lisa grunted and aggressively shoved her away, making Lou laughed. Lisa couldn't help but shook her head. "Anyway, how's Chyna doing? Have you heard?"

"Actually I have. I called her the other day to catch up on things. She told me she would go through some surgery soon. I dunno' when exactly but it would be this month."

"Gosh. I feel so bad now. I hope she's okay," Lisa sighed and sat down on the steel steps.

"Oh of course she is. She will be fine," Lou reassured, sitting down on the apron, giving a calming squeeze on her shoulder. "And don't blame it on you. It was an accident that none of you didn't expect. It is what it is."

Lisa nodded and respectively sighed, much more relief came out with it. The two decided to watch some guys in the ring, appeared to be rehearsing some match. When The Kat came, the trio, along with additional Steven decided to talk through what they were going to do in the ring.

 **…**

Sooner than later, it was evening.

And that evening the arena was already filled with so many diverse people under the same roof, and with the same purpose of the night; to watch people getting beat up.

The match before her had finally came to an end. That meant, Lou would be up next. From one of the entrance, Lou could be seen chilling by the curtain, waiting for her in-ring segment. Since she didn't need to gear up for a heavy physical, she decided to stay casual, with a tuck-in merch t-shirt, blue jeans, and chucks, complimented with an olive flannel shirt over. She even styled her hair into a messy bun, with several flyaway framing her face.

When her song blasted off the speakers, echoing throughout the whole place, she felt nothing but an adrenaline rush and an eagerness to step out and into the other side of the fame. The rhythm of the song, the flash of camera lights, followed by cheers from the crowds was enough to drive her crazy, in a good way. In no time, Lou Smith grabbed her always around lead pipe—fan's favorite—and on cue, she ran straight through the curtain an out to the world.

 **[Lou's Theme song: Blue Stahli – Anti You (instrumental)]**

 **Just before Ivory could perform The Poison Ivory on The Kat, she was interrupted when a song blasted through the speakers, a perfect harmony with the pops of the crowds, who wanted nothing more than to have someone kick Ivory and Steven's asses. The pair of idiots were baffled and nervously prepared for anything that came down the ramp, as they also knew that Lou Smith would just come with something on her sleeves.**

" **Leave, Kat, Leave! Oh man! Just in time before Kat's pretty face getting crushed down to the mat. Finally! Someone stop them!"**

" **Yes King, but where is Lou Smith already? We are still waiting. She isn't here yet. Could she really stop all this madness?"**

" **Oh I'm sure hope so! I mean, a nice girl-on-girl brawl in the ring would be fine—"**

" **King, look! Look! She's here! SHE IS HERE!"**

 **Unknown to the sorry-asses in the ring, Lou Smith came from the crowd and sneaked an attack to Steven from behind, with a long pipe; swinging it all around Steven's body. It was huge and relentless action, and the fans loved it every seconds. They loved it even more when all of the sudden, Steven was already scattered by the ring side, leaving Ivory alone with the Lunatic Lou.**

" **Aw man, it doesn't look good for Ivory. Ivory is trapped, JR!"**

" **Ivory has nowhere to go. I'm so certain that if Ivory makes any move, Pickles will definitely move with her—oh look out!"**

 **As a survival attempt, Ivory went for a weak and desperate clothesline towards Lou Smith, which predictably failed. Lou Smith easily duck and bounced off the ropes, before delivering a powerful and confident big boot to the chest, knocking Ivory to the ground. Lou Smith just stood there, putting her usual sadistic smile and looked around the crowd, as they cheered her more, begging for more action.**

" **Yes JR! Girl fight in progress."**

" **I don't think this is what you meant by girl fight. Not with a lead pipe, King!"**

" **It's Pickles, JR. Say it! Pickles! And I think they deserve it, for treating Kat like that."**

 **Oh boy, look at how Lou Smith staring back and forth between the Pickles the Pipe and Ivory. She is on to something bad, King."**

 **JR was right. Lou Smith took a giant swing, targeting Ivory's now fragile body, before the staggering Steven slid through the bottom and dragged Ivory out of Lou's reach, and pulling her out of the ring.**

" **My dear, Ivory. I am really sorry that I have to interrupt your fun, over here," Lou Smith said through the microphone, her eyes gazed shortly to Kat, who was standing in horrid by the announcer table, before bore into the pair, twinkled in satisfaction. "I just can't help but to see that … well, Pickles here whispered to me and said that I was invited. Was I invited, Ivory?"**

" **You—"**

" **Anyway!" Lou went on, even before Ivory could reply. "Also, Pickles mentioned something else. He came up with an idea, and truthfully I like that idea. Do you know what the idea is?" Lou paused. "Let see how I say it… well, basically what I'd like to say is; I want your ass beat."**

 **A cheer erupted right after she said so; it seems that the fans wanted the same thing.**

" **I want to beat your ass—quite frankly, because you're a piece of crap and a piece of crap doesn't deserve to be a champion," Lou added and the fans agreed once more. "So, before you and your Stevie there go back home to your crib and weep all over, lemme just say one thing; I will make you weep even more when I beat you down, and that gold you are proud of will be mine."**

" **I can't believe it, JR! Lou Smith wants the gold. She wants the big gold! Or Pickles? It was his idea."**

" **A rather direct method to challenge the champion for the championship. I wonder what Ivory has to say about that! Will she bulge?"**

 **Ivory stared deep in to Lou's eyes, and finally she had to respond.**

" **Oh, Lou, Lou, Lou. You think with your threatening words and strong actions makes you a champion, huh? Just because you play with a pipe doesn't mean you can beat me," she sneered. "But! Lou, I admire your stupid wit, so, okay, yeah go ahead and try to beat me for the championship—but ONLY— if Kat accepts my challenge for a match next week."**

 **Gasps and confuses looks spread all around the arena and all eyes turns to Kat who obviously didn't expect anything at all. And by the look of Lou's face, she also didn't expect the turn. She went to the other side of the ring, to see where Kat was in, staring at her dead in the soul.**

" **You like games, don't you Lou? Well then, I give you one," Ivory beamed. "IF next week, Kat wins the match against me, then I will accept your challenge and put my gold on the line for you to try and reach it. If not, then, you might as well go home and weep yourself."**

" **Oh Ivory, how very thoughtful of you to entertain me," Lou let out a short chuckles, before added. "That can only mean one thing, you know. That you have no guts whatsoever to even face me. You rather spend your miserable life clinging on this beautiful young nudist, who's just a nudist—no offense, Kat," Lou looked at Kat briefly and shrugged, before turned back to the snarling woman on the ramp. "—maybe you are that low on your opponent type, Ivory."**

" **You are worried, Smith, aren't you? When you stick your fat ego into my business, MY BUSINESS, then I have the power to do anything I want with you," Ivory cut her off. "Maybe if Kat worries you so much you might just want to talk your** _ **bestie**_ **and actually prepared her for a real deal in the ring."**

 **Lou briefly turned around to see Kat again, now pointing her pipe to her, and then back to the enemy down the ramp. "Interesting thing to say. You should know—"**

" **YES! I said yes! I accept the challenge!" Lou's was shortly cut off by the quite woman at the corner of the ringside, who had found her own voice. With a mic on her hand, Kat walked up back into the ring and stood next to Lou, ignoring the look she got from her. "Ivory, I will fight you next week. And I will win; so that my** _ **bestie**_ **, here, will be happy to beat your ass!"**

 **The crowd cheers louder; they agreed for how many times that night, supporting the new friends in the middle of the ring. As a sign of relief, Lou suddenly gave Kat Pickles, and Kat immediately pointed it to the direction of the two unfortunate people gawking like idiots. The look on Ivory and Steven's face were priceless, since this was something they least expecting. Their plan wasn't working. And by the look of Lou's face, she had already planning something on her head.**

* * *

Steve Austin sat down quietly at the corner of the locker room, putting off his ring gear and loosened up the knee braces. By his side was The Rock, merely doing the same thing. The two people were just finished for the night. Their main event match they were in, along with Triple H and Kurt, went amazingly well.

It still amazed him so much that a lot of people were still chanting his name, cheering his coming; reacting to anything he did in the ring; fighting, cursing, drinking—even when he did nothing in the ring.

Hence, Austin was packing now up, getting ready to go back to the hotel.

"Hey Steve, are you up for the bar tonight?" Rocky asked.

"Sure thing. But lemme' get to the room first—" Steve paused. "Oh hell."

"What?"

Steve froze on spot, but his eyes were wondering over his belongings on the table. When he found out the problem, his face dropped. "I can't find my necklace."

"Your what?"

"My fuckin' chain necklace. I forgot where I put it," Groaning, Steve began rummaging his bags, taking his stuff out, messing it up all over again. "Dammit, where did I put it?"

"A what?"

"Stop it. Y'know damn well my necklace is. Help me find it."

Rock watched in amused, watching the infamous rattlesnake was overly panicked over a simple thing. He could only sneered. "I don't know. Did you wear it during the match?"

"I don't think so. I remember gettin' ready and—" Steve stopped, as if a brick hit his mouth. "Actually I did wear it before the match, I think so. God dang it!"

"Geez, Steve, you're slowly losing your mind. Your memory could end up like your hair."

"Shut your mouth," Steve grunted and headed to the door. "I'mma look for it. Don't wait for me."

"Actually Steve, I was wondering if I could catch a ride with you. Rikishi went out early so I bailed on him," Rock suddenly told him. "Could I?"

"Fine. Then sit your ass down."

The first place Steve looked for was the catering, which didn't have much left. There were some people left eating here and there, but mostly were crew members, getting ready for the night shift. Unfortunately, the necklace wasn't anywhere near the catering.

Next he went to the promo room, where he had a short interview segment going on. But, no.

He headed straight to the gym, where he worked out just hours before his match. But, again no.

The wardrobe room was one place he was sure of, but still, no.

He then tried the Gorilla position, where he waited up just seconds before entering the arena. But, nuh uh.

Almost giving up, Steve tried the medical treatment room.

"Hi doc—oh hey, do ya' know where doc is?" Steve asked.

"She went out to grab something. I am waiting for her too," Lou who was laying down on one of the bed, attempted a lazy shrugged. "Oh and uh, I also know where your necklace is."

"Oh."

Lou couldn't help but let out a laugh after seeing Steve Austin's shocked and confused look plastered on his face. "Not to be rude, but I could easily read your face like a book."

"My necklace? How you know?"

"Gold chain, right? You actually gave it to a staff before your match; he told me so. I guess you forgot to take it back. And he didn't know where to find you. He talked to me and asked for my help," Lou then pointed a finger to a shelf nearby. "Side pocket of the red duffle bag. If you don't mind, though. I can't get up."

"Oh yeah, not at all," Steve nodded and went for the necklace. "What's wrong with ya'?"

"Kind of rolled my ankle."

"During your match?" Steve asked. "No, you didn't have any matched, did you?"

"Yeah, no. Actually it was something else stupid," Lou added. "Which is why I didn't come for you earlier, sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. At least it's not lost," Steve just nodded and took out what appeared to be a folded handkerchief, which had a thin necklace inside it. His necklace to be precise. He grabbed it and immediately wore it, already feeling relieved. "Man, I hope you're good. Thanks so much, Lou."

"No biggie. You seem very much attached to it, huh?"

"Yeah, kind of. I am quite attached. It means sumwhat good to me," Steve smirked slightly, fiddling his finger on it. "Anyway I better go now. Thanks again Lou."

"You're welcome."

Steve nodded to her once again and headed back to the door, until he realized what a gentleman he was, leaving a young woman alone on her own, with a swollen ankle; he just noticed. "Hey, are you gon' be here all by yourself? You'll be okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine."

"Do you need help with your stuff, over there?"

Lou glanced at all of her belongings, before finally shook her head. "I'll managed—"

"Oh Mr. Austin, what are you doing here?" from the door, the medical doctor came in with an ankle brace and a pack of bandages on her hands. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, doc, I'm fine. Just dropping by," Steve reassured her. "What're those for?"

"This girl is too clumsy to do anything and ended up injured herself," the doc glared at the young woman on the bed, who rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it, Lou. Don't bluff."

"I am not bluffing for anything. I am _fine_ ," Lou crossed her arm defensively. "I can walk on my own."

"Please, you came limping just a second ago."

Steve found the ignorance act was rather entertaining. He decided to tag along. "What exactly happened to you, Smith?"

"I rolled—"

"She decided that it would be a great idea to jump over some tables for fun. And now she cracked her ankle," the doctor told him as she began wrapping the bandage on Lou's foot. "Uh, Mr. Austin, would you be so kind to help this poor lady out?"

"Hold up, no need to—"

"Don't deny your body, Lou," Steve lightly chuckled and sat back down by the vacant bed next to her. "You need to be careful, kid."

"I second to whatever Mr. Austin here suggesting," the doctor agreed, but then turned her attention to the man. "The same goes for you too, Austin."

"Me?"

The doctor didn't say anything else. Instead she pointed a finger and tapped the side of her neck. "You too, Austin. I watched your match tonight; really risky for your neck. So the same goes for you, Steve."

Steve just sighed and gave a heavy shrug, something that Lou found very entertaining. When he glanced at her, she couldn't help but to laugh as well.

After getting a good wrap of bandages and a good grip on her ankle brace, Lou bid her goodbye and went out of the room, with the helping hands of Steve Austin.

"Where are we going now, Lou?"

"You know, Steve, you don't have to do it."

"Eh-eh, wrong answer, lil missy!" Lou couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at the sudden Stone Cold thing he said, which Steve just shrugged her off. He repeated. "So, I asked again, where are we goin' now?"

"Hmm… I wanna go back to the locker room, if you don't mind. I need to grab few more stuff before heading out."

"Sure thing. I am heading the same way, anyway," he told her, already taking her duffle bag with him. "How exactly did you get injured, Smith? Doc said sumthin' 'bout jumping around the tables and shit."

"Ah, yes. I was at the catering area and Jeff Hardy, being the boy that he is, was sort of going around, doing stunt and stuff across tables. I tried and, well, didn't do so well," Lou suddenly smiled, remembering the jump she failed to land. "What a stupid thing I did."

"Whatever this jumping thing you are into, you should be careful."

"Yes, Sir!" she just snickered and shook her head. And then she turned her attention to the man again. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I am not the only one who needs to be careful. Tell me, how's your neck doing?"

"My neck?" instinctively Steve raised his free hand to slowly massage the nape of his neck. "My neck is considered fine."

"Y'know, Summerslam. I was just backstage when it happened. I was watching, didn't know what was going on, until I saw you being taken away with a stretcher. Already, people mentioned about you went paralyzed. Yikes!"

"Oh, I know. You have no idea how that felt like, miss."

"I sure never hope to feel that. But Steve, is it painful still? Like nowadays?"

"Mm, guess not. Although sometimes I feel my neck goes stiff cause of the cold," he told her. "My surgery went well and I recovered from it. Took me almost a year before finally able to go back into the ring. I mean, I have this bone thing and metal plates now supportin' my neck. So I guess I'll be fine."

"Geez, man! That's rough." Lou cringed her face as an immediate sense of goose-bumps crawled all over her neck, which Steve just smirked at. He had seen those reactions numerous of time.

"Anyway lil missy, who are you riding with?"

"What's up with this lil missy thing?"

"Are you going back to the hotel with someone?" Ignoring her complaint, he asked again.

"Weeeell…," Lou actually paused for few seconds before nodding. "Yeah, I'll find someone."

"Find someone? Who were you with this mornin'?"

"Well, hmm…"

"Whaddaya mean 'hmm'?"

"I am not finished, Steve," she grunted. " _Hmm…_ I was with Lita."

"Wrong answer, missy, I know you were not with Lita," Steve sneered quietly when remembered that Lita arrived to the arena at the same time as he did, with the Hardys and no Smith were seen with her. "You're not gonna drive on your own, are ya?"

"Eh, well, I'll manage."

"You'll manage? How are you s'pposed to drive with that shit on your foot?" Steve remarked, scanning down on her braced ankle. Before she could say anything, he spoke again. "You know what, lemme drive ya—"

"No-no-no-no. I'll be fine. I'll manage something."

"Yea, That sumthin' would be me. Now stop talkin' and get your stuff packed. After that we'll fetch my bags and we're good ta' go." Steve insisted and honestly Lou couldn't deny anything more.

He shook his head and chuckled slightly when Lou frowned and childishly grunt a face on him, before disappeared into the female locker room. To be honest, she felt defeated and spoiled. But this was the rattlesnake she was talking about. No point of arguing.

Besides, she felt rather relieved that she had a designated driver for the whole ride to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no one but Lou Smith.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Another day, another Monday, another tour, another show; People gathered from all across the nation, getting ready to watch the match that would change the universe, getting ready to watch another history of the making. Oh man, the world would need to be prepared for what to come.

Not only the world, should the stars be prepared as well. Behind the closed curtain, WWF Superstars could be seen preparing for tonight show, weather it was for promo or a match. Mostly for a match. Superstars could be seen heating up, practicing their body for that ground-breaking match; a match that was so powerful, it could break bodies as well. It was a common thing as athletes that wrestling was its own danger and risk of broken bones, dislocation, concussions, and any other potential injuries.

Fortunately for Steve, he shouldn't be worried much about his body as he didn't have a match scheduled for tonight. He still had to appear by ring-side, but at least he didn't have to take some serious in-ring movements. At least he could rest.

Health issue was never been a problem; aside from his neck, of course. But age took a huge toll on his body. After almost twelve years in the business, twelve years with bumps and bruises, his body started to move a little bit slower, less agile, and heavier. And now at the age of 36, his body suffered so much that one time he needed a good rest without any match at all, to rest his body from any impact.

Hence, his side-ring, appearance.

So instead of running here and there across the ring, Steve was sitting casually on one of the chairs in the catering, legs rested on the table, a cup of coffee on his hand and a chicken wrap on his other hand. At this early hour, before everyone was around the arena, Steve would often took an early work to rehearse whatever work he had to do. Less the people, the less he had to actually deal with, the better chance he didn't fuck up.

Sadly though for Steve, the people he was working with never realized what on-time really meant. He knew that Rikishi would be late, as he was informed before. But Triple H and Rocky, who already agreed to come earlier, never came. Not that he actually did something to straighten up their asses; it was something he should have seen before. But he complained nevertheless, using every words he could think of, to himself.

His complaints finally paid off when he saw Triple H and later The Rock came down the hallway, with an added twist.

"Now what in the world are you two doin?" Steve glared at the Rock, who somehow managed to give Lou Smith a piggyback ride out of nowhere. He gave Hunter a look for explanation, which Hunter just lazily shrugged, before he went to grab some food. Steve went back to the pair in front of him. "What is this?"

"Long-story short, he here lost a bet and had to carry me for the rest of the day," Lou chirped proudly. "Right, Rocky?"

"Except segments and matches." Rock grunted, to defense himself.

"What the heck is this?" Steve looked uninterested in their story. When he saw that she was still wearing an ankle brace, he grimaced. "Did you injured yourself again, Smith?"

"Oh, this?" Lou began wiggling her visible toes. "Eh it's fine now, but I'm using it just in case. Part of my storyline, I guess. It's also another reason so that I can do this to Rock."

"You know I can just drop you." Rock snickered.

"You know I can just take you down with me." Lou replied, already tightening her arms around Rock's neck, which causing him to get choked up and coughed.

"You know what, I can't. Go take whatever this is elsewhere." Steve finally piped in, already feeling annoyed of the scene in front of him.

"Yes Sir! Rocky, take me to the locker room, Hiya!" Lou asked, or rather ordered, already pulling Rock's shoulder as if he was a horse. "Sorry Steve, I'm taking your boy for a bit. Gotta use what I have, right?"

"Whatever you two clowns are doing, don't take too long," Steve could only shook his head. He beamed. "Me and Hunter will wait up at the ring."

"Uhr wee?" suddenly Hunter piped in, mouth full of food already.

"Yes."

"Like, now?"

"Yes, now. Get your fat ass up and go!" Steve, who was already standing straight, ordered him so. But judging by what Hunter was doing now, which was eating, he knew it would take some time. "Come on!"

"Steve, can you piggy ride me too?"

"For fuck sake. Just hurry up!"

…

Another day, another Monday, another tour, another show; People gathered from all across the nation, getting ready to watch the match that would change the universe, getting ready to watch another history of the making. Oh man, the world would need to be prepared for what to come.

Not only the world, should the stars be prepared as well. Behind the closed curtain, WWF Superstars could be seen preparing for tonight show, weather it was for promo or a match. Mostly for a match. Superstars could be seen heating up, practicing their body for that ground-breaking match; a match that was so powerful, it could make or break someone's sense and emotion, giving a new perspective of two people trapped in the squared circle, colliding with each other.

Unfortunately for Lou, she wouldn't be colliding with anyone. Although, her ankle was already healed, she wasn't supposed to walk just yet. And so there was no way she could perform a big boot to Ivory. Because of that, she was told to actually sit down by the commentary, scrapped of any big interference on Kat vs Ivory match tonight.

Speaking of her injury; her body had gone through a lot of things—broken bones, dislocation, bruised and swell, deep cuts, et cetera; from her yet she found a way to stay together. It was safe to say that this 27 years old woman had a mind and body of a young nosy little boy, easily scraping the same knees on the playground, yet kept on playing. For years, Lou kept playing strong, strong enough until the doctor said _no way_ and she had no choice but to say _okay_.

Hence, her commentary appearance.

But before so, she had a segment taping. Several scenes were taped beforehand, because live-tapes were easily messed up. The writer then decided to take some voice work and editing to make the scene look more realistic. So, simply after getting an outfit for her casual Lou Smith, a staff came for her. It was Jarret.

"Good afternoon, Lou!"

"Hi J! What's up?" she greeted. "Do you have Austin's necklace with you again or no?"

"Oh no, not this time. It's about your promo. Here," Jarret told her. "We need you to be ready for your scene with Miss Kat," he gave her several papers for her to read.

Lou read the scene and smiled. It was written that in the locker room, Kat was stretching up while on the background, Lou would be chilling on the couch, ready some magazines. Later Kat would thank Smith for helping and training her, which Smith replied shorty; _I don't need your thanks. I just need you to not screw up or I'll shove Pickle right up your ass._ Typical Smith in the ring.

"Alright, where is it taking place?"

"If you are ready, I can take you there now."

"Thanks," she nodded and followed the young man to wherever she needed to be. "I haven't seen you this past days, Jarret. What you been up to?"

"Nothing much, just wandering around, writing stuff here and there."

"Writing, huh?" Lou glanced at the papers on her hand. "You wrote this scene?"

"Oh, no. I'm not working on that field. I write the in-ring action instead."

"And what does that mean?"

"The wrestling routines as well as camera angles and commentary; I make the set for all of that," he deliberately paused. "But not all of that, really. I am just an intern. I don't do a lot."

"Well, one day you'll find a way to do more, I can see you grow." Lou assured him.

"Maybe I can be a superstar someday, with dollars raining over my head."

"Whoa, easy, there big guy."

"I know, I'm just kidding."

The promo was a small scene nonetheless. Lou finished it quick. So quick that she didn't know where else to go after that. She could go back to the medic room to get her beauty sleep, but sure enough doctor might think she hurt something else and a long lecture came to play.

She could join them, her friends. During this hour most of her friends were preparing some matches and so on; many were gathered in the ring, taking part of the usual briefing and drill. But not much she would do with them anyway, but to annoy them eventually.

After much deliberation, the decided to take the third option and made her way to the catering to grab some snacks to munch.

* * *

After a good wash-up and a quick change, Steve Austin left his locker room, heading down the catering area where he was supposed to be. The show had been over for about an hour ago now, but there would be held a small briefing for the upcoming WWF convention held in two days. It was an ordinary convention; merch selling, memorabilia display, autograph signing, and meet-n-greet with fans from all over the country. Several names were added into the event, including the Texan Rattlesnake.

And so he came and sat down along with other names.

And came more names.

 _Are you kidding me?_ Steve certainly was too caught up to a pair coming in. And he was not the only one to stare at the baffling entrance.

Came in, The Rock was staggering from the hallway, unwillingly carrying none other than Lou Smith, this time on his arms like one of those newly married couple. By the look of Rocky's face, he wanted for this to be over quickly. Lou, however, had other plans to ruin Rocky's life.

He kept watching, and later grunt even more when The Rock decided to sit down next to him, with Lou now sitting on his lap.

"Are you two really going through this the whole night?" Steve asked, eyeing them from top to bottom, gesturing whatever they were doing.

"Why, yeah. When you lose, you lose. And you pay the price, right Rock?"

"Whatever, I don't care anymore," Rock rub a hand on his face and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Lou."

"For real? Whatever I say?"

Rock stared at her, who was staring at him mischievously, and immediately regretted what he said. That only made him sighed even harder and leaned his head to her shoulder. "Damn it."

"Tch, pathetic," finally Austin managed to spurt out some words. "Anyhow, are you two on the convention as well? The last I heard you guys weren't on the list."

"Yeah," Rock answered, turning his attention to him. "Me and this goofball—"

"Hey!"

"—are taking part in it," ignoring the woman on his lap, Rocky went on. "They said there would be slight addition to the schedule and stuff, and the last thing we know, we're in it."

"I see."

"To be honest, I don't know that there would be this many people going," Lou said out of the blue, looking around the room, smiling to anyone she greeted. "Are we still waiting on someone else? Yeah, I think we are waiting on someone. This must be a big convention, don't you think?"

Turned out that the convention was no ordinary convention at all. It was a rather big three-day, two sessions each day, convention event. When ready, the PR personnel began by handing over some papers to the people in the room. At this point, Lou was already sitting on the chair, while Rocky excused himself to answer a phone call.

They started to elaborate the rundown and schedules, and technical process of those three-days; which was a bit long and wordy, and started to slip off of Lou's mind. And without Rocky to mess with, she grew bored.

She decided to read the paper instead.

"Hey, Steve, we're on the same day," she read. "As well as Edge and Christian." she glanced to the other side of the table to find the two blonde wrestlers. Christian caught her eyes and nodded, Edge however was already losing interest and decided that his phone was far more entertaining.

"Oh, are we?"

"Yeah, it said here; Friday. 10 am. Stars: Steve Austin, Lou Smith," she mentioned. "Looks like you'll be stuck with me on Friday, huh?"

"Guess so, lil missy."

Lou couldn't help but snort to the nickname.

By the time the gathering were finished, the wrestlers split up and went to take care of their own business. Some stayed in the room, talking thoroughly to the producers about their wrestling act and whatnot, some also stayed, planning to go to a nice dine or bar with friends. Others decided to get back to the hotel instead, to get a good late rest. Something that Steve had been wanting to do.

However…

He found himself standing by the divas locker room, silently waiting for a certain French woman to ride with.

"Sooooo, looks like you're stuck with me starting from now," Lou grinned once she was outside, and the two wrestlers walked side by side. "But thanks though, Steve, for taking me with you."

"No big deal. Rocky informed me about it," he said. "Family urgency, he needs to go home."

"Yeah, I hope his family are okay."

The walk was silenced for a couple of minutes when his phone rang. He excused himself for a little bit, hoping she didn't see the change of mood he had once he realized the person making the call. From what he knew Louie could be very nosey about things, said Rock himself, and to be fair, she looked like the type of girl who would say 'is there anything wrong?' or something similar.

He was rather relieved when she shrugged him off and decided to stick her nose on her own cellphone instead. Maybe he judged her poorly. But then again, he barely knew the woman. Only greetings and small talk, and that pretty much it.

He met her about some time after her debut back in '97 of course by none other than The Rock who introduced her to him. He didn't know much about her at the time, other than she was still wrestling as Mystique, not that he actually cared to ask. Mystique turned out to have an ongoing plot against DX, especially Triple H and Chyna, and she hooked up with them. And they actually introduced her to him, again. Good thing they did, because he already have forgotten her back then.

Obviously now he wasn't going to forget her, the woman who was currently sitting by his side on the passenger seat. It was the time that he really realized he barely knew the woman to make a talk, to break the awkward silence between them.

"So, you stay at the same hotel as Rock, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. You know the way?"

"Sure – I'mma turn on the music, if you don't mind."

"Yeah, go ahead, don't mind me."

And the silence started to build up once more.

Secretly Steve glanced at her while looking at the wing mirror, to see if she was comfortable with the silence. He caught her leaning by the door, her head flopped to the side, eyes shot down to the little screen of her phone, her fingers lightly tapping the buttons. A sly yawned coming from her.

"Y'know, you might as well sleep or something. We still have an hour to go," he suggested.

"Thanks but I'll be fine. Never really sleeps on the road. I tried many things but never felt the need to sleep."

"Y-yeah, sure, suite yourself," he paused. "Who are you texting?"

"Rocky, he is already heading to the airport." she said. "God, I hope his mom is doing alright."

"His mom?" Rocky told him only about family emergency in California but didn't really get the detail out. "Something's wrong with his mom?"

"Well, it's not my place to say, but I guess Vince would spread the news eventually, or Rocky himself would – his mom has been ill for few weeks now. And just two nights ago she was taken into hospital. I am sure she will be fine. Fierce woman, she is."

"You know Rocky's mom?"

"I've been meeting his family ever since I met him. I remembered about two weeks after I met Rocky, he immediately invited me to have a good dinner with his family," she told him. "Did you know he has really big Samoan family? It scared the shit out of me at first, y'know, big dudes with tattoos and tradition. But they are possibly the nicest people I've ever met. Great family, all of them."

Steve nodded. "I take it you know him very well," he paused. "I assume you two are datin?"

"I guess you've heard about it a lot," Lou's lips curled into a hint of a smile. "But actually no, we are not dating or such."

That took him by surprise a little. For many times he had caught the two youngsters walking and talking, doing things alone—not to mention the whole physical game they liked to pull off, like today. Steve swore he saw Rocky pecked her on the lips a couple of times during the whole scheme, and other schemes before.

Lou saw the confusion on him and smirked under her hoody. She knew what he was thinking, the same stuff that everyone else thought of her and Rock.

Taking over his silence, she spoke. "Well, ironically we dated a while back, but that took a downfall really quickly. I just see Dwayne as a lovely older brother than a lover. He was the first person to take me into WWF when I literally had no one to see. He helps me a lot more than I could count."

"Nice young man he is." He expressed. "Tell me about it."

"About what?"

"Your career, here in WWF. Do enjoy it?"

"Of course I enjoy what I do. I love wrestling just as much as you do."

"Like a dream come true, ain't that?"

"Yeah," Lou paused, thinking of what she wanted to say next. "To be fairly honest, wrestling wasn't the one I've been dreaming of. Gymnastic was. I've been doing gymnastic ever since I was born, I guess. I mean, back in France – wait, you do know that I was born and lived in France, no?"

"I am aware of that, yeah," sort of.

"Eh, you can read my history on this month's magazine. So, anyway, yeah I've been doing gymnastic my whole life. When I moved into America, I did the same thing. Took it as my career, and –"

"Stop it there, missy. Why did you move again?"

"Uh, my father died when I was really young, so my mother re-married to an American man. I was ten when we took a flight to the States. I, mum, and my older brother Ben moved into Greg's house, the step-dad, in Utah. So, there's that."

"Oh, sorry about your loss."

"It's fine, it's been a while," she sighed, but then she spoke again. "Um, where was I?"

"You were a gymnast once."

"Oh, right," she suddenly smiled sheepishly. "Right. But when I was around 20, I had severe injury while rehearsing a routine. And I took a good rest for over a year at least."

"Lemme guess, you decided to pursue wrestling since then."

"Hm, quite right," she beamed. "Greg's son, Andrew, who was just a year older than me – such a whack he was. He was an amateur wrestler for this indy circuit and he had a show near my rehab center. Someday during his shows he would take me to watch wrestling. I thought pro-wrestling was cool and really a next level of sports. When I healed, I decided to take that direction and joined the company, becoming valet and managers and whatnot," a smile appeared as she recalled her memories all together. "When I was cleared for action, I went for training and then two months later I had my first match. I was amazing. And the next thing I know I was signed into WWF. It was a training contract at first, but then they offered me a full year contract and well, on the wheel rolls with me."

"That indeed sounds pleasing, o'right" Steve smiled, glancing at the Lou. "I mean look at where you are now."

"Riding to rest only to have another day for tomorrow. I like this a lot."

"You and me both." Steve smiled and nodded, pleased that he finally asked the things he meant to ask in prior years.

* * *

 **Thanks for ready, fave and review (y)**


End file.
